


Full of Grace by Katie Forsythe [Podfic]

by Sex_in_spats



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, The Solitary Cyclist, katie forsythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sex_in_spats/pseuds/Sex_in_spats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Katie Forsythe's Full of Grace</p><p>Author's Summary: Oscar Wilde's incarceration, a wedding celebration for Violet Smith, and a pair of dancing men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Grace by Katie Forsythe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73031) by Katie Forsythe (wordstrings on A03). 



> I recommend listening to the version with music (it's not too loud or too long), but in case you really don't like podfic with music, there is a version without it.

Listen to version with music [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d3w72h42155ntn9/Full+of+Grace+%28with+music%29.mp3)  
Listen to version without music [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/09iw4ur4qhql8w7/Full+of+Grace+%28no+music%29.mp3)  



End file.
